


#29: "Colour"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [65]
Category: Inception
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: There is an entire collection of paint swatches tacked to the board that hangs in the kitchen.





	#29: "Colour"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, shameless domesticity, my ultimate weakness.

When Arthur comes home, there is an entire collection of paint swatches tacked to the board that hangs in the kitchen, above a copy of Eames’ travel itinerary.

There are a few potential colours circled, which Arthur immediately vetoes. Unfortunately, he flies to Seoul three days later. When he gets back, there’s a whole new collection of swatches laying out on the kitchen counter, some cans of primer in the back entryway (he assumes to get rid of the hideous bordello red in the living room) and Eames has already moved half the furniture around and started putting down painter’s tape over the edges of the baseboards.

Eames hasn’t remembered to leave his itinerary this time (though that could be because the printer in their shared office is out of ink _again_ ) but there’s a time, date, and number for a return flight scribbled hastily on the whiteboard on the fridge.

Of course, it’s thirty-eight hours after Arthur is supposed to fly out to Cape Town, but that’s besides the point.

Dutifully, Arthur pours over the swatches, and manages to find a few colours he doesn’t find absolutely abhorrent.

Knowing he won’t be home again for three and a half weeks - which is more than enough time for Eames to run out of patience - he scribbles a single, helpful suggestion on the whiteboard before the car picks him up on Sunday morning: 

_Not so bright. We don’t want to be blinded every time the sun shines in_.

Of course, Eames still goes with yellow; but it's a more _subdued_ yellow. Arthur counts that as a win.


End file.
